1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, down-scaling of a semiconductor device is being advanced rapidly along with the development of electronic technology. The semiconductor device may include, for example, both a portion requiring a relatively fast reaction and a portion requiring a relatively stable operation. With the down-scaling of the semiconductor device, various studies are being conducted on how to optimize transistors included in portions having different functions.